Crimson
by Guessworks
Summary: I was always a little quieter, a little bit more in the background, but with my past...  How I got here, I do not know, nor do I care.    All I know is the feeling of the liquid on my feverish limbs, and the delicious sense of euphoria it gives me.


Crimson liquid pours around me, and all I can do is giggle sadistically. Is it wrong, the sense of euphoria that I get from sticky, warm blood flowing over my hands, taking life with it's constant flow? I know what you are thinking. I am not causing myself harm, no... I am slowly but surely draining someone's heartbeat, someone who would be considered my "friend".

In truth I am empty. Oh so empty. I was always a little quieter, a little bit more in the background, but with my past... That didn't mean I wanted to be alone. I cried out to others, and they didn't listen. So alone, stuck with the feelings, the despair, the emptyness, that covered my broken heart.

In my desperation to find someone to lean on, I offered help and good will. It brought me nothing. I was used, abused and thrown away, back to square one. I bled inside, well beyond the breaking point. My mind was dark and twisted, begging for help.

Nights would be spent quietly sobbing, trying to pull myself out of the dark abyss. No one ever came to my rescue, no one ever heard me cry. A sense of pitiful desperation and panic overwhelmed me. I could not be destined to live like this... I had already lost all I had to live for at home. I had to be saved. I...

Now I kneel, the beautiful, beautiful liquid pooling around me. I run my hand in it, savoring the feel of the sticky warmth. How I got to this point, I do not know, but nor do I care; I am enjoying the sense of sick, horrific glee I am getting from this.

A quiet creak makes me turn my head at the beam of light leaking in from the hallway. Delicate, white gloved hands are brought up to a shocked face. I smile at the beautiful princess Zelda.

"My dear Zelda," I greet her, standing up. "You have the loveliest hands..."

I grasp her wrists gently and pull them away from her face.

"Oh my, it seems like I am getting blood all over your beautiful white gloves. So, so sorry."

I snap both of the woman's wrists in a practiced move, earning a breathless cry of agony. The princess is pushed aside for a split second while I shut the door. Grabbing her shoulders this time, I push her against the wall.

I look into her eyes and see pure terror, with a hint of desperation. Hmm.

"Why?" She sobs, pushing her chin into her collarbone.

I stay silent for a moment.

"Princess... Have you ever felt truly alone?" She tilts her head up to look me in the eye. "Have you ever drowned in the endless, twisted and cruel abyss that is your soul? Have you ever been overwhelmed by sheet despair, just because you are completely and utterly alone?"

I turn my head away, trying to blink away the tears stinging my eyes.

"No one ever heard my cries... No one ever cared, no one ever listened... Just because... I... Instead they used me. All of you, you used me, pretended, and when I asked for help, never gave it."

For a minute all that is heard is my heavy breathing.

"You've gone crazy." Zelda states, squirming slightly in my grip.

"I'm not crazy!" I yell, pressing my hands viciously into her shoulders. It is with great pleasure that I feel the bones give and snap; the princess let's out yet another quieted cry.

"I am oh, so perfectly normal."

The sky is a beautiful baby blue, not a cloud floating in it's vast expanse. Too bad, because rain is my favorite.

I stand next to the smashers, whom are all grieving the loss of two loved comrades. Love. What a pitiful thing. Now that I am miles past the breaking point, I need no love; I need no friend to lean on. People are but a nuisance.

I play over the scenes of the murders in my head, remembering the delicious, sticky, warm liquid against my skin. The way bones break underneath my strong grip; the sound of a blade piercing something vital. In the back of my mind, I wonder if they've found the third body yet. Probably not, as there are only two at this funeral.

Yes. I am perfectly normal.

Oh, so normal indeed.

**A/N: Just a short oneshot c:**

**It wasn't intended to be written for Halloween, but you could consider it so.**

And I have no clue who the main character is. I tried to keep it vague, because I have no idea myself. Although, it seems to me that it would be someone like Ike, Marth, Lucas, Samus, or maybe even Pit. Whoever you want it to be. :p


End file.
